


Jonah Takes the lead

by thesimmosa



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimmosa/pseuds/thesimmosa
Summary: So basically Amy's sick and Jonah takes care of her. Basically domestic simmosa which I wish we saw more of! :)
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Kudos: 4





	Jonah Takes the lead

Amy you're not going to work this sick. I don’t have a choice: the DM’s coming tomorrow and I have to make sure everything’s perfect. Come on Amy you’re going to make it worse no Jonah I’m fine. The morning meeting was kind of a disaster with pauses from Amy to do some kind of sick thing every few seconds. Amy go to your office no Jonah I’m achoo fine AMY fine she rolls her eyes. I apologize for whatever that just was Jonah says I tried to stop her from coming but we all know how Amy is. I heard that Amy attempts to shout but is cut off by a cough.

After that Jonah stopped by her office, hey ames he said trying to act causal what do you want Jonah her voice is horse I want you to go home he says this isn’t healthy no I can’t there’s too much todo AMY Jonah really I’m fine. He partly blamed Dina for this since she gave Amy crap every time she wasn’t but also Amy’s general urge to have everything be perfect.

That’s when he got an idea he was going to get her entire to-do list done without her knowing and trick everyone else into being on their best behavior. He recruits Garret to help with that part mostly because he does actually care about his friends but also because people may actually listen to him. Then Jonah snuck into amys office perfect she wasn’t there he grabbed the list and ran. He began all the tasks on the list realizing how hard her job truly is

When he’s almost done he decides to check on Amy and he brought her a few things trying to make her feel better. When he got to her office she wasn’t in there she asked Dina and she said she hadn’t seen her since this morning. After examining the floor and seeing she wasn’t there he decides to finish the list and go find her after that he had one other idea as to where she could be.

He went to the women’s bathroom and saw a pair of black heels just tossed to the side that’s when he knew. He crawled under the crack ahhh Amy tried to scream but it didn’t work shh shh jonah reasures her sitting down on the floor gross cloud 9 bathroom floor with her he thought back to years ago when they had got locked in the store the scene felt so familiar. Amy tried to speak but, interrupted by her own throw-up Jonah grabbed her hair and just held her, she was shaking. Jonah tried giving her water but it came up about five minutes later.   
I’ll be right back, Jonah says Amy barely nods; she just looked so weak and un-amy like Jonah hated that. Jonah went to grab a few things like a thermometer medication, ginger ale, saltines, and Amy's favorite, vapor rub.

When he came back he tried getting Amy comfortable and feeling better knowing she was too stubborn to leave. He tried calming her nerves by telling her that her entire to-do list was done. Jonah saw her try to smile thank you but he knew it was hard. Can you take me home Amy whispers how could Jonah say no to those puppy dog eyes and the fact that he was right, come on let’s go and Jonah carried her out. 

Jonah did his best to sneak her out and told everyone else to cover for them. Once they were home Jonah lay her down in bed it would have been so cute looking if Amy wasn’t all sick. 

Jonah made sure she had everything she needed. It was so hard seeing her so un-amy like. Jonah did his best to reassure her everything was fine but deep down he just didn’t know. They spent most of the night on the master bathroom floor. Jonah never left her side; he held her and tried to make Amy feel as comfortable as she could. 

That morning Amy lay in their bed with a cool washcloth over her head and tissues all over the floor. Jonah lay right next to her and cuddled her knowing she needed it even though she was asleep. Jonah called Maya asking if she could push her visit off then called Dina to have her be in charge for a day or two. Most of the day was just Amy sleeping with breaks to throw up and Jonah checking in on her. Around five o'clock Jonah went in to check on her, she was actually awake and playing candy crush because she's Amy and that’s how she passes time. How ya feeling Jonah asks kinda better she says can I eat something she asks. That made Jonah happy because at least she wants to eat (it was hard seeing her not eating because this is Amy and she loves to eat), of course, Jonah says I’ll be right back. Jonah came back with some chicken soup and Gatorade, eat he orders. Thank you, Jonah, for everything she smiles. There’s my smile, Jonah says. Jonah lay beside her as they watched movies until she eventually fell asleep, he stroked her hair which was in a gross messy bun, and rubbed her back. She has been wearing the same gross PJs for two days but Jonah didn't even care.

The next morning Jonah had to go to work but he forced Amy to stay home, just take one more day he says fine Amy groans. Jonah had to update everyone at cloud 9 as to how she was doing which felt like a lot of work but everyone signed a card for her so he was excited about that. When he got home he heard the shower water running. Yes, she’s showering he cheered. It also appeared she had migrated to the couch and that she had eaten something yes yes yes Jonah was so happy, Amy was back. 

When Amy walked into the living room Jonah was so happy to see her, look at that she is human, haha very funny jonah she nudged him oh come on that's pretty good. Jonah gave her the card and she smiled. There's my Amy, Jonah says while hugging her thank you, Jonah, for taking care of me when I wasn’t me. Jonah just smiled and held her tighter. He was glad to see her out of the clothes she’d been wearing for two days and into different sweats and that her hair was clean and out of a messy bun. Ok, come on let’s eat Amy says even though she was eating the same thing she had last night she appeared to actually be able to eat it and not struggle to keep it down. The rest of the night they were just able to relax plus Amy was happy because she got to eat ice cream. 

The next day when she got back to cloud 9 she realized all the chaos she’d have to fix before Maya came the next day.


End file.
